Siren
by TheKissOfDeath21
Summary: Based on the olden days. Dimitri Belikov; future king of russia and captain. he doesn't belive in fairy tales or stories of the sea like sea monster or mermaids. so what happens after his ship is wrecked after a storm?
1. Chapter 1 summary

** Siren: Summary:**

Based on the olden days, Dimitri Belikov, future king of Russia and captain. He does not believe in fairy tales. Especially the ones of the sea. For example: sea monster or…. Mermaids. But what happens after his ship is wrecked after a storm and he falls overboard, almost drowning. But what saved him?

**Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Siren

**Chapter 1:**

Dpov

I sighed, frustrated. I answered questions left and right. I walked through the corridor a little faster, making the members of the council run to catch up. They really frustrated me. I'm sick and tired of them. I walked through the bridge to get on the other side of the palace. Finally, I was ready to explode. I turned on them. Just as I was going to open my mouth, my mother's loyal servant came running up.

"Your majesty, your mother wants to see you." Mia panted. I'm guessing she ran here. I could also tell she wanted to stop the scene she knew I was about to make. I shot her a grateful look.

"Thank you, Mia." I smiled. I turned once again to the council. "If you would excuse me, gentlemen, but my mother is waiting." They said their farewells and hurried off.

I huffed and turned towards Mia. "Thank you."

"Your're welcome, your majesty. But I couldn't let you humiliate yourself." She curtsied, taunting me. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped. "Please Ms. Rinaldi." I bowed.

She glowered at me and punched me lightly on the arm.

"ouch." She rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff.

I chuckled and walked after her.

"You should be more careful. We don't need a scandal going on in the palace right now. Especially when you're close to your coronation. And not to mention your mother will be disappointed."

I sighed. "Yes, yes I know. Please don't remind me. I don't want focus on picking a bride right now."

She chuckled and led me through my mother's room. She knocked.

"Come in." my mother's soft voice rang through.

We walked in. Mia curtsied. And my mother, like I did earlier, rolled her eyes at her and told her to stop doing that.

"Of course, your highness." She smirked at her.

My mother waved her off and dismissed her. I chuckled.

"That girl…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

I nodded my head at her, amused.

"She's been through a rough time."

"That she has." I paused. "What did you need me for?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have to pick a bride-"  
"mother, please, not right now."

She cut me off. "I decided to give you a choice if you don't like any of the princesses. You can either choose one of them or a girl from Russia. If she's not going to be royal she should at least be from this origin." She proposed.

I pondered this. "Alright."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Please be wise."

"of course." I grinned at her as she shook her head.

Once I left, I headed out to the docks and into my second home: the sea and my ship.

It was after dark when my crew and I had sailed a few miles of the coast. There was music playing and drinking.

Ivan came up on the deck. "Have you made a choice?"  
"No, not yet. I want to take my time but I have little amount of time left." I also explained to him what my mother had said.

"I see….."

"I want to get married to someone I love, not by force."

"I understand." I looked at his face and saw that he did.

Ivan was my best friend. Even though he was my servant, but I don't see him like that. It's like that with Mia too.

We heard the boat quiet down. I and Ivan looked up to see why. Adrian Ivashkov. One of the men in my crew and he's also royal. He's my cousin and he annoys the living shit out of me. But he likes it here and there's nothing I can do about it.

Ivan and I gathered up with the rest. On this boat, everyone knew and treated each other as an equal. It's one of my rules. And they respect that.

He started up one of his crazy fairy tale stories. I didn't believe them, not one bit. But I was still interested. They seemed like good stories, fake but interesting.

"Have you heard of the sirens?" he asked. Everyone shook their head. Some nodded.

Adrian looked surprised. Then he noticed that some of the crew was fairly young and new. But they were pretty good at their jobs.

He continued, "The **Sirens **are dangerous and devious creatures, portrayed as femme fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island, Siren Scopuli." Everyone was quiet, listening to every word. Truth be told, so was I. I might not believe in this nonsense but he was a good story teller.

"Their song, though irresistibly sweet, was no less sad than sweet, and lapped both body and soul in a fatal lethargy, the forerunner of death and corruption." He started singing softly,

"Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man.  
We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured  
on the spreading plain of Troy when the gods willed it so—  
all that comes to pass on the fertile earth, we know it all."

They men were automatically entranced; I raised an eyebrow at them. They looked dazed. Adrian clapped his hands together through the silence and everyone snapped out of it. Apparently, Ivan was in on it too. He shook his head.

Adrian continued, "Their song takes effect at midday, in a windless calm. The end of that song is death. That the sailors' flesh is rotting away, though, would suggest it has not been eaten. It has been suggested that, with their feathers stolen, their divine nature kept them alive, but unable to feed for their visitors, who starved to death by refusing to leave. Sirens were fated to live only until the mortals who heard their songs were able to pass by them. Sirens were sometimes depicted as beautiful women, whose bodies, not only their voices, are seductive. They charm men by their song, and, having first lulled them to sleep, tear them to pieces."

He sighed. "Sirens were fated to die if someone heard their singing and escaped them." He chuckled. "Such a shame, I heard they are very beautiful creatures."

"So this siren, they sing to sailors that travel the ocean, lure them or the boat towards them, and basically we die?" jack said. He was one of my new crew members. He was only a lad, barely 17. He worked so his family can survive, and I respect him for that.

"Yes basically, they say that they live to this today, though before, they were half birds. But like we humans did, they changed over time and now they're basically mermaids. But they have fangs and they are 'evil.'" He chuckled once again.

"So now that story time is over," I began, interrupting them, "shall we go home? I heard there is a storm coming in." and right on cue, thunder rang through the sky, and dark clouds were rolling in.

**Please review! And tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 Engaged

**Chapter 2:**

**Rpov:**

I swam through the reef. My father never let me swim through here, he said it was dangerous. Dangerous, my ass. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose! Let's go!" I turned. There I saw Christian swimming up to me. He has black hair and icy blue eyes. His tail matches his eyes too.

"What?" I said, a little bit irritated. My fins were a bright red and near the end they turned purple. Every man wanted me because of the colors and my beauty.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon your dad's waiting. We have dinner with my family. They have an announcement to make."  
Christian was like my brother, we argued a lot, but in the end he was there for me and me him.

"What's that about?"

'I don't know but I have a bad feeling."

My father was the ruler of the sea. _And I was his heir._ I thought bitterly. Chris was part of the royal family too. Something about his and my family coming together, something like that.

We swam towards the palace. I snuck into my room and freshened up, he came in too.

"If my dad sees you, he will kill you."

"I don't think he will make a scene right now."  
And on cue, there was a knock. I pulled the vines apart and there was my father, Abe Mazur. He was the king and one of the most feared.

His eyes narrowed on Christian and Chris just grinned.

"Hello, sir" he greeted. My dad smiled. Which was surprising. And by the look on his face, Christian was too.

"Shall we head to dinner?"

We got up and swam towards the dining table. We sat on the sea shells.

Christian's parents and his sister Tasha sat there. Along with my brother and mother. Janine Hathaway and Eddie Mazur.

The dinner went on and finally, my father stood up.

"Rosemarie," he began. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"_Rose."_ He corrected. I grinned.

"I'm growing old," I snorted. He ignored me and continued. "Pretty soon we need someone to take the throne."

I froze. I knew where this was going. "And you would need a husband." He finished.

I nodded slowly. I was calm. And Chris knew I was really angry when I was calm. The rest knew that too. My parents looked uneasy.

"What does this have to do with the Ozeras?" I asked him, my face showed no emotion.

"Well that's part of you taking over the throne."

I met Christian's eye. We looked confused. Then it clicked. Realization hit him too.

"No!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Yes, you are Christian. It will do both of you good. And rose, at least you won't marry a stranger."

I turned on him.

"Would you marry your sister?"

He looked confused. "What?"

Christian is like my brother. It's like telling me to marry Eddie." I gestured towards him.

Eddie made a strangled sound, his face full of disgust. I rolled my eyes and so did everyone else.

"At least you aren't related. And I thought you two were, you know, _together." _my father mumbled.

I turned towards my mother. She was surprisingly quiet. I looked at her helplessly. She shrugged and shot me a look that said _what can I do?_

Christian argued with his parents while Tasha looked bored. She met my eyes and sent me a sympathetic smile. I smiled sadly at her. I finally decided enough was enough.

"No. I'm not going to do it. I want to marry someone I love and me and Chris is not an item. Were friends. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well since he was in your room I thought…" he trailed off

"Ew! Gross!"

"Nice of you to give me your opinion." Chris muttered dryly.

I rolled my eyes.

"No is no. and that's final!"

I stormed out.

"Rosemarie!" I ignored them and kept on going.

Chris followed behind me. We swam out towards our hide out. We used to come here when we needed to get away. And right now was one of those moments.

'what are we going to do?" I asked him.

He held me while I sobbed. I don't want to get married.

"Sh. It's okay. We'll figure something out. And if it does happen, I'll personally find you a lover." He teased. I laughed.

"As long as he's hot and not old." He chuckled.

"I'm going for a swim. I'll probably be back till morning."

He gave me a wary glance and nodded. He headed back. I swam to the reef and up the surface. There was a storm coming and lightning rang through the sky. Up ahead I saw a ship. I never seen one up close, and decided now was my chance. I swam towards it.

**Dpov:**

He put up the sail and soon enough it was pouring and the lightning was striking low. I was worried. We set sail towards the docks. A few miles out, lightning hit the deck. My eyes widened and I shouted orders. Everyone loaded up the extra boats and got in. soon everything was almost on fire and the ship was sinking. I got tears in my eyes. I built this ship with my tears, blood, and hands; it took me a whole year. I looked around and saw Ivan trying to find a way out. He couldn't jump into the sea without catching on fire and drowning.

I ran towards him and got him out. I got lucky when a wave hit the ship and went over us; it put the fire out from my clothes. I handed him to Adrian. Before I could get out, the floor beneath me collapsed and I fell into the water. On the way down, I hit my head on a piece of head and I slowly sunk to the bottom, unconscious. I felt strong, thin arms grab onto me. And I soon could breathe air. The person struggled with the waves and me. Soon enough they grabbed hold of my nose and closed my mouth forcefully and swam under. I couldn't breathe and soon enough we hit the surface again. Over and over again we repeated this. We got on shore. I started coughing and I looked into brown doe eyes. She was a beauty. I don't know who she was and I know she wasn't from here. How could she have gotten me from under water and dragged me here? I heard her singing, and her voice sounded like bells. Beautiful.

_Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man.  
We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured  
on the spreading plain of Troy when the gods willed it so—  
all that comes to pass on the fertile earth, we know it all!_

She sang softly. I felt dazed. I took in her appearance. I got hard thinking of all the things I could do. I imagined her below me, moaning, shouting my name and withering in pleasure.

She felt this and her eyes lit up with amusement. I ran my hands through her hair and down her body. The waves were covering our bodies and we sunk a little lower as the waves dragged the sand with it.

My hands lowered and she gasped. She threw her head back and her mouth was opened in pleasure. I got harder. _Was that even possible?_ I wonder if you can die from that. My eyes widened. I felt scales I quickly sat up. Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly dove under water.

_Could it be? Was it possible?_

I looked back and saw Ivan in the distance. He was limping along the beach and he looked sad. He looked up as if he felt my eyes on him. His eyes widened.

"Dimitri! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine! Now help me up."

Together we shuffled towards the palace. I looked back and I thought I saw the girl hiding behind a rock.

I shook my head and I couldn't get her out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Royal?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Rpov:**

I hid behind the rock, in shock. I stared as he limped back with his friend back to the castle. I looked at it, puzzled. Who was he? Was he the king? A servant? Or was he commoner? A bunch of questions swarmed my head and I looked up and met his eyes. I went under.

I groaned when I realized the problem I had at home. I swam to the secret hide out. I screamed, and then sighed in relief.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

Christian just smirked at me. He was lying down on the stony bed.

"Where have you been?"

"Out for a swim." I answered automatically.

He didn't believe me, but he let it go.

"Okay, I just hope you're not cheating on me already."

Panic flashed across my face, but I hid it quickly.

"Rose….."

"What?" I looked down and I was suddenly interested in the coral.

"Rose, look at me."

I met his gaze.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you with some merman?!"

"no." it wasn't exactly a lie. So technically it was true.

He searched my face for a few seconds. Then he sighed.

"I don't care if you are. I'm just worried about you. At least you're not with a human."

"Yeah..."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. And your father has been looking for you."

"Great. Let's go."

We swam to the palace and the guards let us through and they bowed. I rolled my eyes at them and waved them off.

We went to the throne room.

There sitting was my father and mother. They didn't seem to notice us and they were making googley eyes at each other.

"If you're going to have another kid, please let it be a girl."

They looked at us and blushed.

Christian looked sick.

"Rose we need to talk."

"I can see that."

"Rose at least gives this a chance. Plus you're already friends with me so what's the big deal?"

"The deal is we are just friends! We see each other as siblings. And sooner or later I'm going to have to give him a child. And I want to marry someone I love!"

Christian looked green and I just rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be such a wuss."

He glared at me.

A thought occurred to me as I thought of the man.

"Does the guy have to be royal?"

They looked surprised.  
"Yes, that's one reason."

"Okay….." and with that I walked out dragging Chris with me. We went to the hide out and I told him everything.

"You're crazy!"

"You want to marry me or not?"

"Of course not! But a human?!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out."

Chris sighed. 'just be careful, please." He hugged me.

With that I set off to see Sydney.

**Dpov:**

"_Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man.  
We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured  
on the spreading plain of Troy when the gods willed it so—"_

_I walked through the waves and towards her voice. Her voice, it was beautiful. I sloshed through the waves, trying to find her. I let out a frustrated groan._

"_What's wrong?" her voice chimed._

_I turned, and there she was, sitting on a rock up ahead. She continued singing._

"_Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man.  
We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured"_

_That song. It was so familiar. I climbed the solid rock. She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I pulled her towards me. I kissed her. Instead of scales I felt skin. Very soft skin. I caressed her and sucked on her neck. Her legs transformed into scales and a tail. But I was too busy to notice. Her hands trailed down my chest and towards my hard erection. She put her hand down my pants and started pumping it. We both moaned in pleasure. I kissed and sucked on her breasts. She moaned and panted and it was a sight to see. I got harder, if that was possible. Just as I was about to come-_

I gasped and sat up and groaned. I've been having these dreams. What did they mean?! I wanted to see her again that's for sure. That song though-

Realization hit me. Adrian. He sang this song when the storm happened. Did this attract her to us?

I got up and showered. I ran through the palace and found him in the kitchen. I pushed past the cooks.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you." I gasped.

"Whoa calm down. About what?"

We walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

"What do you need?"  
"What was that song you sang on the boat?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales." He mocked me.

I glared at him. He grew serious. "You met one." He stated. He didn't question, he said it as a fact.

I just looked away. "That's how you got to shore."

I didn't respond. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a paper and a quill. He dabbed some ink into it and started writing. He wrote the song down.

"After breakfast, go down to the docks and get a small boat. Head out to somewhere secluded. Lure her with this song. You'll be lucky if she doesn't bite. And don't worry, I sent workers to get the materials for your ship."

"Thank you, Adrian. I appreciate it." But curiosity got the best of me. "How do you know this?"  
"Because I fell for one of her charms." With that he walked into his bathroom.

I left the room. As soon as breakfast was over, I headed down to the beach. I pushed the boat out and got in. I rowed to where she was hiding.

**Rpov:**

As I went swimming to Sydney's place, I was close to the surface. I heard a beautiful voice. I swam out to the coral reef and I realized this is where I met him. I saw a boat up ahead and carefully went up. There he was, singing our song. It's been a long time since I tricked a sailor. My senses heightened and soon enough, my fangs came out. He turned as soon as he heard me. His eyes widened.

I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted to talk to him. I pulled his boat towards a cove and I could tell he was panicking. By the cove, there were rocks. I carefully maneuvered him away from them and we entered the cove.


	5. Chapter 5 Cove

**Chapter 4:**

**Dpov:**

"What are you doing?" I was panicking and you could hear it in my voice. If she exists, then I guess the myth is true.

She giggled in amusement and then looked surprised. She grimaced.

"I usually don't do that." She explained.

"Well, I like the sound, it sounds beautiful." she blushed. "And that too. I'm glad I can do that to you."I teased.

She laughed and reached up. "There are a lot of things you can do to me." She half moaned into my ear.

I bit my lip and had to hold back a moan. I was leaning against the edge of the boat and she was holding on to it.

She nipped on my ear and sucked on my neck. Thoughts ran through my head of the many things I could do to her. I pulled back suddenly and I thought I saw hurt in her eyes.

I swam to the shore and got out. The water softly hitting my feet.

She swam forwards.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"A siren or mermaid."

"Are you like the myths?"

She nodded. "The only difference is that we don't lure that many men anymore, only the ones that are bad. We can sense it. And we don't have wings."

I nodded. Then I thought back to what she said, _we don't lure that many men anymore._

Great. She still does.

"Who are you?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Is that your castle?"

"Yes, I'm the future king."

Her eyes lit up. Then they saddened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of something."

I looked at her questionly.

"I'm engaged to a guy that's like my brother."

I felt jealousy. I don't have the right; I mean I barely met her.

She smirked at me. "What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

She bit her lip and looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"Where did you learn that song? Only the mer people know it."

"A cousin of my mine told me and my men a story, about sirens. He sang the song and I wanted to see you again."

"Sounds like Adrian." She muttered.

My head snapped up. "You know him."

"Yes, a friend of mine is seeing him. Do you know him?"  
"He's our story teller."

She laughed. "We told him all those stories."

"Oh."

She sighed, "I must go."

"Wait. Can I see you again?"

She nodded. "Same time tomorrow." Just as she was going to leave the cove she yelled, "don't worry I'll keep out of your dreams."

My jaw dropped. She left before I could answer.

**Rpov:**

I laughed at his expression. I swam towards Christian's place. My race has powers and they are all different. I have a few, dreams are one of them.

I swam towards the entrance, and his father greeted me. "Ah rose, lovely to see you here."

I smiled at him, "you too, lord Ozera." He waved me off and went to get Christian. Tasha came in to see me. "rose." She nodded at me.

I smiled at her "Tasha."

I sat on a shell. "What have you been up to?"

"Being Sydney's guinea pig." She grumbled and sat on a sea shell too.

I laughed, "Do they work."

"Sometimes, last time I almost died. I couldn't breathe. I swallowed water! And my tail felt different. Luckily she saved me." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, good luck." she laughed and nodded her thanks.

"Rose!" Christian looked relieved. I rolled my eyes at him

"You shouldn't worry too much."

Tasha looked confused.

"c'mon let's go to Sydney's. You want to come Tasha?" she nodded and we set off.

Sydney sage was a friend of ours, she was shunned as people found out she was with a human. It was a huge scandal. Only we knew and we managed to keep it quiet. As the problem was figured out, we learned to swim in waters where most mer people didn't go to. Sydney was experienced with potions and such. It came in her family, but we don't know how. Only they do.

Adrian Ivashkov was her human. When he went out to sea once, Sydney lured him to her against her will and dragged him to the bottom of the sea. She gave him something so he can breathe. We found out he was a nice guy and he promised to keep our secrets. He let them out of course, but he did it in a form where no one believed, by telling stories. He was accepted around here now.

I barged in and floated down onto a shell.

"Hey Sydney!" she came in and rolled her eyes.  
"Come in please, make yourself at home." Sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank you. Hey Aides." Adrian rolled his eyes. Apparently, he can be a merman for a while, depends on the amount of potion he drinks. Before he met Sydney, he was a complete womanizer. Sydney was upset at his past, but she fought her way through it and accepted him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, apparently a cousin of Adrian fell for a girl's charm." I froze and Christian stared at me.

"He went to go meet her today." Adrian responded. "I wonder who it is."

Christian grabbed my arm and forced me outside.

"Oww! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Did you?!"

"Chris-"

"Did you?!"

"Yes! Okay I did!"

He sighed and grasped his head. "How could you do something so stupid?!"

"Don't judge me! Okay, Sydney-"

"Don't bring her in this! You are engaged! You can't go off with a human!"

"Well I don't want this marriage!" by now I was crying.

"I want my freedom okay?" I was sobbing and I sunk to the ground. Christian came and comforted me, the rest were watching from the entrance, with a confused expression. Chris carried me inside and wrapped me up on a sea shell. I sighed and started explaining.

"I saved a human from drowning." Adrian's eyes widened as he realized I was the one he went to go see. The rest realized this too. "And I'm engaged to Christian."

Adrian burst out laughing. "Oh- my-god!" he gasped. "How- can- you handle – that?" I threw the phone at him. "Ow!"

He looked at me. "He fell for you, you know? He hasn't been interested in a girl and he has to marry a princess as soon as he becomes king."  
"He's a king?" Tasha asked.

"He's a prince."

"Same thing."

"No, -"

"I get it Chris." He glared at her.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow." I interrupted.

They stared at me. "You have to break it off." Adrian said.

"What? Why? It's not like we are going out or something!"

"It's getting there. Plus, you're engaged-"

"Christian said I could have a lover!" I whined.

They rolled their eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Just let me see him a few times."

"Okay."

We changed the subject and chatted about other things.

"Knock, knock."

Eddie came in.

"Why does everyone barge in?" Sydney asked, irritated. "It's trespassing."

Eddie rolled his eyes and gave her a scroll. "I came here by a warrant and an order by the king. You have to follow it."

She opened it up and we all peered around her to see it. In neat writing, that looked like my father's it said:

_Sydney sage, I hereby demand that you let the following in to come and go as they want. This order by letting you use your potions and your disgusting human._

_X Abe Mazur_

We stared at it.

"Wow," I breathed, "it almost looks like his writing." I laughed at Eddie.

"You messed up on the curl right there on the 'A.'"

We laughed and Sydney threw it at eddies' head.

"Hey it was better than the last! And Christian believed it!"

We laughed at the memory.

We chatted and joked around; it's been a long time since we did that.

It was almost midnight and we left Sydney. Adrian said his goodbyes. They looked disappointed.

"Don't worry Adrian," I said seriously. "Next time we'll come earlier so you and Sydney could get laid."

They rolled their eyes and Sydney pushed us out.

Eddie escorted Tasha back to her house, while the rest of us went to drop off Adrian at the reef.

"Bye, Adrian see you later. I'll send you another potion with Dimitri tomorrow."

He nodded and surfaced. He changed and walked to the castle.

We swam back to ours.


	6. Chapter 6 Head

**Chapter 5:**

**Dpov:**

I smiled as I rowed back towards the palace. I wonder why she was interested in who I am? A thought hit me. What if she wants me because I'm future king? I groaned and hit my forehead. Of course she wants me for that!

I immediately dismissed the thought, feeling stupid. There are a bunch of flaws in this.

First of all, she has a tail. Second of all, she didn't know who I was when she saved me. _Or did she? _I pondered this and was confused. I rowed to the docks and had mason tie it up. I looked over to the water. I missed it. I missed my ship. I sighed. I needed to get that ship done as soon as possible or some of my duties will have to take longer than necessary.

I walked towards the carriage and mason opened it for me. Mason Ashford was my personal helper and one of my friends. He's also in my crew. He was about to close the door, but I waved him off.

"You don't have to do that. Get in. how many times do I have to tell you?" I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and hopped in. "yes, your majesty." He mocked. I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly. The carriage moved forward. Mason studied me and I felt uncomfortable under his eyes. I sighed and gave up.

"What!?" I snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He didn't believe me but he dismissed it and left me alone to my thoughts. We arrived at the entrance and we got out. Mia was there and walked me to my mother's room. I walked in.

"Dimka! It's been a while. I haven't seen you in almost 2 days! I was so worried after I heard what happened." She exclaimed, concern in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I said. I grabbed her hands in mine and kissed her on her cheek.

I dismissed the guards and Mia walked out.

"Mia!" my mother called to her, scolding her. She smiled innocently at us.

"You know better." She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to us.

"I know, I know! But if I do it in front of the guards, they give me nasty looks!" she said taking off her shoes. She groaned. "I need new shoes." She grumbled but then froze.

"no." she said before my mother could open her mouth. She rolled her eyes and gave me a few golden coins. I shook my head and got some out.

"c'mon." I grabbed her arm and pulled Mia out.

All the while, she was protesting. The guards just gave her amused looks when she asked them for help. She groaned and gave up. Or I thought. When we reached an empty corridor, she looked around. I gave her a suspicious look. Mia dropped her hand next to my thigh. I tensed but then relaxed. Once I did, she gripped me hard. I gasped and almost let her go.

"Let me go and don't buy me shoes and I'll let go of _you."_ She emphasized and squeezed me harder. I groaned in pain.

"One scream and guards will come running through and I'll make sure you spent a night in a cell." I gritted out between my teeth.

Her eyes widened and let go. I groaned and slid to the floor. She took that as an opportunity and ran.

"Mia!" she kept running and soon was out of sight.

"That girl." I groaned and stood up. "damn." I cursed and stiffly walked to my room.

Once in my room, I worked some things out for my mother and went to bed. Morning came fast.

I went to go see Adrian in the morning. I sent breakfast for two at his room.

Instead of knocking I just barged in. he jumped and looked at me. He rolled his eyes.

"Now I know how Sydney feels." He muttered.

"What?" he shook his head? I let it slide.

"You know her." I stated it. "And you're with one of them."  
He turned around shocked. I thought he was going to deny it, so I was surprised of what he said,

"She told you!" he exclaimed. "Damn girl." He muttered.

"yup." I flopped on his bed. "What's she like?"  
"She doesn't want you for your money that's for sure." He reassured. I frowned at him._ How did he know?_ Adrian has a weird thing for knowing what you're thinking. It's annoying and creepy.

He rolled his eyes. "I just do." he said. We ate and talked about them.

"How did you meet her?" I asked.

"I've heard stories of them. Long before I met them. I tested it out and played a tune on a harmonica. I was on my way here and I was alone on deck. Apparently, they are attracted to it. They are great singers, as you probably know." I nodded and he continued. "All of a sudden I heard her voice." His eyes got a dreamy look in them. "The ship turned its direction and towards them. I played along her tune. I met rose that way. She was a friend of the girl. They attacked some of the crew once the ship crashed against the rocks. The men were horrible and they used woman." He paused, and I just stared at him, giving him a look that said: _how the fuck did they spare you?_ He rolled his eyes. "_These men," _he emphasized, "had no hearts. Well that's what they said. They have an ability to see into you. They changed from what history has told us. They attack only the horrible men. And they used," he struggled looking for a word. "compulsion." He finally said. "To the other sailors and they left on a small boat that had survived and they left, forgetting the sirens. I watched as they ripped apart their hearts, rose was savage." He chuckled, remembering it. "But Sydney, that's the girl's name, spared me. She said there's something in me. And we became friends. We ran into each other once in a while at sea, and now she's my girlfriend, crazy as it seems." He finished.

I sat there dazed. _Rose was savage. _I shuddered. I sighed and checked what time it is.

"I'm going to go." He nodded at me knowingly.

I stopped when he said, "you'll know what to do. Follow your heart." And with that I left.

**Rpov:**

I sat in my room, freshening up. I grabbed my bag and left. I swam past the throne and the guards. I went through the dining room and I was in such a rush that I collided with Eddie and Pavel, one of the guards. We were tangled up. I looked into my father's amusing eyes and my mother's disapproving ones.

I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry! I got to go, bye!" I kissed them in the cheek and swam off.

"Rose!" Eddie called.

"I know I know!" and I swam off.

I reached the cove, 5 minutes later. I cautiously poked my head up. He was barely entering in his small boat. I went under and went behind his boat silently. He turned and met my eyes just as I flipped the boat. With a splash, he ended up in the water. I went under. I swam around him and he smiled. I need to get one of Sydney's potions. I thought.

We went up.

"hi." I grinned at him.

He chuckled, "hi."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. I pulled back for air.

"This doesn't bother you?" I asked, gesturing to my tail and fins.

He shook his head as he kissed down my throat. I moaned and bit my lip.

We swam around and talked. He asked questions and I answered.

I grabbed his arm. "You better not say anything to anyone." I warned I could feel my fangs coming out. I try to keep them hidden when he kisses me. They come out when aroused and angry. Adrian has even developed them. Something that scares Sydney.

Dmitri's eyes widened and shook his head. "What about Adrian?"

"He already knows these things."

He nodded and kissed my neck. We were lying down on the sand and my tail didn't bother him one thing.

I pulled my head back, giving him more access. He hugged my waist towards him and caressed my sides. My mouth came out in an "O". My fangs popped out, but I hardly noticed. He gasped as he saw them. My eyes widened and was about to pull back when his arms tightened.

He cocked his head at me. "And your fangs? When do they come out?"

I shrugged and whispered in his ear. "When I'm angry and when," I paused and bit he ear, he moaned. "And when I'm aroused." I breathed into his ear. I felt him harden and I smirked, pulling back. My hands drifted down his chest and onto his eyes. His eyes widened and filled with lust.

"Really?" he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded. My hands massaging his thighs. My hand drifted on the top of his pants and I reached my hand into it. My hand found what it was looking for and I began stroking him. He gasped and hissed. His hand grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he gritted out.

"Pleasuring you." I purred. I looked into his eyes, "I know you want this, you dream of it, and I can see it in your eyes." He let go and I pulled his pants down. His erection sprung out and stood tall. I licked my lips. I hesitantly licked him and he groaned, encouraging me. I took him into my mouth. I licked, sucked and dragged my teeth down. I looked up, his face was thrown back, his mouth parted, hands grasping at the sand, groaning and panting in pleasure. I moaned against him and deep throated him. I hummed and started pumping him. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I wrapped my hands around him. He was huge. He pulled away, trying to get out so he wouldn't come in my mouth. But I hold on. During his struggling, my fang made a small gash against his cock. He yelped. But I started licking up the blood. He soon started moaning. After a few more pumps, he exploded into my mouth. He gave a long deep moan and relaxed. I slipped out of him and gave his tip a kiss. He sat there shocked, and I looked from him under my eyelashes, smirking. He recovered and quickly pulled his pants up. I gave him a long kiss.

"Same time tomorrow." I whispered in his ear. With that, I swam away.

Dpov:

I walked into Adrian's room, dazed.

He took one look at me and chuckled, "let me guess," he started. "She gave you head and drank your blood." I nodded unable to speak, a big smile on my face.

"Sirens are the best." Adrian said. I nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 Lissa

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Rpov:**

I swam back to the palace with a goofy smile on my face. I laughed and greeted the guards at the entrance. Pavel rolled his eyes at me when he passed me. I winked at him.

I swam into the throne.

"Hello mother, father." I sang and passed them.

They looked at each other as I passed. I swam to my room and Christian lay on my bed, playing with a flower. He looked up as I hummed lightly and swam to my mirror. I twirled in my seat and turned to face him.

"Hellooo." I dragged out the word and laughed.

He stared at me with his mouth open. He sat up. "You fell for him!" he screamed. I jumped because he was quiet for a few minutes. I looked away.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Just don't get hurt," I nodded and sat beside him. He hugged me and we sat like that. After a while we fell asleep, but before we did, I saw my parents' reflection in the mirror. They smiled at each other knowingly and left together.

I'll deal with it tomorrow. I thought and closed my eyes.

**Dpov:**

I woke up and took a shower. It was the best sleep I've ever had. I walked out to the garden and met my family there to eat breakfast. They stared at me suspiciously. Karolina and Sonya looked at each other and started whispering. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

My mother came and greeted me. Mia came along with her ruined shoes to serve us breakfast. She curtsied and served us. We rolled our eyes and waved her off. We served ourselves.

I sent the guards away. After they left she plopped down on a chair and gabbed an apple, her feet propped up on another chair, and our eyes flew to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at us.

"no." she said before any of us could answer her.

Vika rolled her eyes and grabbed a candle. We looked at her as she put the flame on Mia's feet. Mia screamed and grabbed the bucket of ice and poured it on her feet. The fire went out, but the shoes were singed and almost gone. She glared at Vika.

She just smirked at her and threw her a new pair. Mia glared at her and walked off barefoot. We chuckled.

"So Dimka, princess Vasilisa is coming tomorrow."

I stopped eating and looked at her. "Why?" I said after I swallowed.

"Well-"  
"mother, no. please."

"I'm sorry but please give her a chance." I sighed and got up.

Mason and Ivan came and followed me to the docks.

"Sorry guys but I want to be alone. Have the materials came?"

"No, but it arrives later today." I nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow." I rowed out to the cove.

**Mpov:**

I looked at Ivan.

"Where does he go to?

"I don't know." We looked after him as he rowed away.

Rpov:

I waited for him at the usual spot. As I saw him coming I lay on the sand, waiting for him.

"hello." He said as he hopped off.

"Hi."

He looked stressed out.

"What's wrong?" he looked startled but he shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just that a princess is coming to see me."  
"oh." I felt my fangs coming out and I quickly closed my mouth.

He stared at me suspiciously but he let it go.

I sighed and flopped down. I stared out into the water.

"Could you ever, you know, have legs? Transform?"  
"Yes."

He looked at me. "How?"  
"Adrian's girlfriend has a gift with potions. It allows Adrian to come under water. And sometimes she goes up too. But hasn't in a while. She tells us how humans live."

"How come I haven't seen her?"

"How would it look if a new girl comes all of a sudden and leaves out of nowhere?" I told him.

He thought about this and nodded his head.

"So, why is this princess coming to see you?" I asked.

"For me to see if she's going to be my wife or not." He grimaced. I nodded. At least he can choose.

"Roza, if you drink my blood, can it form pleasure?" he asked slowly and nervously.

I nodded and smiled. "That's how sirens get their pleasure when we rip apart the sailors." It told him. He paled. I chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't happen to you."

He nodded slowly.

We chatted and soon we parted.

Dpov:

When I got back, Ivan was there waiting for me.

"The materials have arrived." He said. I nodded. I looked up. It was a little early.

"Let's get working."

Months passed. And the princess Dragomir has stayed. She understands me. But we don't love each other. She's been my companion. I've been busy lately and haven't been to the cove since then. _Is she mad?_ I always wondered. Adrian stopped talking to me after a week since I last went. I confronted him about it but she shrugged me off. He's been gone for about 2 weeks. He comes and goes however he likes.

Lissa, or the princess, understands me completely. The ship is almost done and I plan to take her for a trip. She loves the water and she likes it here. She says she wants to marry someone she loves. But a friend is close enough. We made a decision and we're engaged. We plan to announce it tomorrow night.

****************************next morning**********************************************

Adrian came today. He took the carriage and when he stepped out, there was a beautiful blonde lady. She looked cold and heartless though. But when she looked at him, she melted. And he does the same.

_Sydney. _I realized. She looked at me and glared. She turned the other way. She greeted my family. And she was very polite. They went upstairs. I wanted to ask about rose. I sighed. I changed and grabbed a harmonica.

I set out to the docks.

"Dimitri!" I turned and Lissa ran down the steps. "Where are you going?"

"Out to be alone for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back for dinner." I kissed her cheek and walked to the carriage.

I rowed out the cove and played a tune. It was cloudy, and mist surrounded my boat. I heard a song. I felt dazed and with no control of myself I rowed to it.

I tried to clear my mind. I succeeded and when I did, I jumped as rose lunged. I fell back into the water. I swam quickly to the shore of the cove. I looked back when I was safe. She barred her fangs at me.

I realized the problem, she was hungry. She probably hasn't eaten since last time. She looked sick and pale. Her eyes widened as she realized it was me. She pulled back and was about to dive back in when I grabbed her arm.

"wait." She looked at me in fear.

I grabbed my wrist and cut myself. I put it to her lips. She greedily sucked the blood. I groaned and almost came as she took my blood.

She let go.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her face got color and she filled out a little.

"I wanted to see y-"

I was cut off by a net. It flew out of the air and onto Roza.

My eyes widened and reached for her as she struggled.

"You tricked me!" she screeched.

I looked up as mason and Ivan rowed in.

**What do you think? Please review! Also I'm not going to update until Monday. Sorry but I'm leaving tomorrow for a road trip!**


	8. Chapter 8 Captured

**Chapter 7:**

**Dpov:**

"Dimitri! Can you believe we caught one?!" mason exclaimed. I was disgusted at how he referred to her. I watched as Roza pulled on the ropes. She tried snapping them and she couldn't. She struggled in it as she couldn't move much and the more she squirmed, the more tangled she got.

"I mean, thank god we came. You would have been dead!" he kept rambling off.

Ivan looked pained. No matter what, even if she was a siren, a mythical creature, he wouldn't do this to people. Especially woman.

"Yeah," I trailed off. Mason was younger than us, about 17. He was naïve. Ivan and I were the same age. Ivan looked into my eyes and gave me a knowing look. He knew something was going on between us and mason looked at it like I was possessed by her.

They loaded her up, mason all too eager.

I kept up the pretense that I didn't know her. It disgusted me how I played along and we talked about what they would do to her if she was human. Mason rambled off about how great of a body she would have. I felt rage inside me the more he talked about her like that. Like she was a piece of meat. I controlled it though.

Roza snarled and hissed at him when he would reach out.

"That's enough." I snapped my voice sharp. "We need to sneak her in, we cannot, I repeat, cannot tell anyone about this. Understand?" I looked at them in the eyes.

Mason was about to protest and I cut him off. "And that's an order! She has her own race to think about and even though she is mythical, she has a right." I said. Mason nodded. We reached shore quickly; it was difficult without the docks. We were in the back of the palace and it was deserted. It should be, no one usually comes here.

Ivan walked off to check if the coast was clear. He came back 20 minutes later and the sun was setting.

He had a large bag in hand. Mason and I went climbed off the boat. I sighed. "Let's do this gently." I warned.

We carefully grabbed her, trying to not get in her way with sharp nails and fangs. She was exhausted from fighting.

The minute she was on sand, her breath hitched and she paled. I shook it off though, thinking it was the nerves. The three of us opened the bag as we set her down.

I and Mason walked off to check if anyone was coming.

When we came back, I heard her voice.

She was singing. I walked towards her in a haze. I realized the song, it was _her _song. The one of the sea. I snapped out of it as Ivan walked towards her, with a knife in hand.

"No!" mason yelled and tackled Ivan. Rose looked angry and frustrated it didn't work. She growled and cursed at us. Ivan snapped out of it the moment he hit the ground. He shook it off and sent an apologetic smile at rose. Mason didn't notice it, but I did. Rose was stunned but then she smiled at him. She knew it was against his will. This angered me. She didn't trust me, but she trusted him. I growled. Mason and Ivan looked at me in confusion while rose rolled her eyes.

I shook my head and we put her in the bag, despite her protests.

We struggled as we carried her inside, luckily we didn't run into any guards.

Unfortunately we ran into my fiancée and Mia. They stopped and stared at us. I turned around quickly and handed them the rest, I told them to put it in my room and with that they struggled away.

Lissa walked up to me curiously. "What is that?"

"Just a few materials and maps to go over. It's for the ship since it's almost done."  
She nodded slowly and accepted the answer.

I sighed in relief as she let it go, but Mia was more difficult. She stared at me, giving me a look;_ you're hiding something and you're lying._

I ignored her. Lissa's expression turned slightly angry.

"Where have you been? You missed dinner and I had to tell the announcement! I told them you had to go run some errands for a few merchants and they believed me, saying how generous you are! And I agreed." She huffed. "I hate lying." She muttered and Mia snickered.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" I glared at Mia.

"Well it can wait, I'm running some errands." She mocked. I rolled my eyes and guided Lissa away from her.

"I truly am sorry but something came up." I said. She nodded and as I went to kiss her cheek goodnight, she pushed me away. "Ew, you're sweaty." She said teasingly and scrunched up her nose.

I laughed and hugged her, twirling her around. She squealed.

"Ew! Dimitri!" she laughed. I put her down.

"I will make It up to you." I said as I kissed her forehead.

She waved me off saying it wasn't necessary. We parted and as I rounded the corner, Ivan and mason were there. They heard everything and rose was still. But I could see the bag moving as she breathed. Ivan glared at me. I guess he figured it out. I looked away and without a word we carried her to my room.

As we were going to set her down, the bag ripped and she went spilling out. Apparently she made the hole and managed to get out of the net; she was still tangled in it, but was free in a way. She huffed and gasped. She grew paler.

Her scales were a pale color and her hair was frizzy, lost some of its color and it looked dead.

We sucked in a breath as we took her in. she lay on the tiles and kept gasping and panting. Her hands were also bloodied and her arms had gashes on them. She looked up from the ground, glaring at us miserably. Her eyes focused on Ivan and they softened. Ivan went rushing to her, and gently helped her up. She flinched at his touch. I grew smug but it faded as she relaxed. She hissed as he took a hold on her arms.

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered softly to her. I reached forward to help but she jerked away from our grasps. She collapsed to the floor and wheezed. I reached for her, but Ivan stopped me.

"I think you've done enough." He whispered so only I could hear.

I glared at him and looked at mason. He was sitting on the floor, with his eyes closed and relaxing. Without a care in the world. I glared at him.

"Whose idea was this, anyways?" I snapped. Mason opened his eyes and looked at us. He grinned and raised his hand. "Great idea, huh?"

Rose snorted and gave him a look of disgust; it grew as mason winked at her.

"Enough."

Ivan reached for her again and she closed her eyes at his touch. He lifted her up gently and she flinched as the gashes bleed.

He stared at me, asking what to do.

I sighed and was about to reach for her when the door was burst open.

"Dimitri!" Lissa gasped and she froze as she took in the scene.

She looked slowly at all of us and her eyes landed on rose. She shut the door quietly behind her and walked forward towards rose. She stopped and looked at her. Rose's breath was shallow and she hissed at Lissa.

Lissa seemed unfazed. She turned to look at us again. I couldn't stand it, it was too quiet. Just as I was going to open my mouth, she whirled around to look at me.

"How. Can. You. Be. So. Fucking. Stupid." She punched at me with every word. We looked at her shocked. Lissa never curses and is never like this. I was beginning to wonder how she really is. Rose smiled faintly at her. _Great_, I thought sarcastically. Lissa got out of my grasp and shoved me. With surprising strength, she lifted rose up from Ivan and gently put her on my bed. She turned to us.

"You must never speak about this, understood? And if you go back on the order, I will deny it and will put you in for treason, I'm the future queen of Russia and you will do as I say, understand?" she said, her voice getting louder and sharper. We stared at her with eyes wide and nodded. Ivan left to get a first aid kit while Lissa attended to rose's wounds. Ivan came back and he sat beside rose before I could. I growled but stopped as Lissa turned to glare at me. She ordered mason out as soon as she found out what happened, but she didn't make it obvious that she despised mason. He walked out with a skip in his step. Rose lay there panting and gasping for air as she clutched Ivan's hand. Ivan meanwhile whispered soothing words. I glared at the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lissa turned to me. "She's a siren, am I correct?" I nodded. "She needs water." my face grew shocked, how could I forget this, even when she was on shore with me, water was always hitting her.

Lissa ordered Ivan to go to the market tomorrow morning and tell a specific merchant for a glass tank. She told him the measures and he nodded. Without a word, he carried rose in his arms and went to eh bathroom. He gently put her in the tub and filled it with cold water. Her wrapped arms grasped the sides of it. She sighed in relief as the water hit her. Her face, hair, and scales slowly got its color back. It wasn't enough, she needed more water, but it would do for now. Lissa shoved us out for rose's privacy.

Why she burst through the room in the first place, I wondered as I walked out in the balcony.

**What did Lissa want? And how is rose feeling? Please review! I'll update another chapter tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9 Alone

**Chapter 8:**

**Lpov:**

I watched as they walked away, how could mason be so heartless? I've never seen him like that. And the other two to go along with them? I shook my head and I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard her hiss.

I looked towards her. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back, her arms in the water. I guess the wounds still sting and I don't blame her. How could they bring her in like that?

I hesitantly reached my hands toward her; she flinched at my touch by relaxed as I stroked her hair.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"rose." She said and looked into my eyes. They were brown ringed with silver.

"You're hungry." I stated. She looked away and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having mason." She muttered and I laughed.

"Me neither." I sighed and she looked at me curiously.

"I never thought I would see you again." she said.

I looked up at her.

"Me neither. I always think about you. I always wondered if something happened to you, if you were still alive, and where you were."

She smiled sadly at me.

"Things… happened. I got more responsibilities. Even more now."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed irritably. I chuckled and she glared at me. She sighed and leaned her head towards me. I grabbed some of Dmitri's shampoo and her eyes lit up.

"Still the same I see." She smiled and nodded. I gently massaged her scalp with the soap.

"So you're the famous Lissa." She said out loud.

I nodded.

"You're engaged to him." She stated and I nodded.

"Are you?" I teased. I knew how much she hated marriage.

She nodded and I froze.

"b-b-but you hate marriage." I stuttered. My eyes lit up.

"Who is he? What's he like? Do you love hi-"

She cut me off. "No." she said sharply. "I'm sorry; it's just that it's an arranged marriage. The guy is like my brother. Do you know how gross that is? And just because he's royal!" she said angrily.

"That makes both of us." We smiled at each other.

"How you been?" she asked softly.

I tensed. She's not asking about right now, she's asking about when she left.

"I've been miserable." My voice shook. "I felt alone, more than ever." I whispered. She took my hand in hers and I blinked in surprise.

"When I look back, I see how things have changed." She mumbled. I nodded.

********************************Flashback*********************************************

_I gasped and kept struggling as I drifted away at sea. I was only 5. I grabbed hold on a piece of wood. The fire reflected in my eyes. I watched as women from the sea grabbed a hold of the sailors. I was watching them drag the men to the sea. I didn't blame them as I watched the ship burn. I was crying and wailing. The ship burned from an explosion that was caused from under the deck. I watched as one in particular took hold of the man that I was afraid of. He was bad. I never liked him. I closed my eyes as she reached into his chest. I heard their screams of pain. They were good. I believed that. They only took hold of the bad ones. My mother died trying to save me. André was taken by the women. I shook my head, denying it. He wasn't bad. I kept repeating. My father died in the explosion. He was in the bottom when it happened. _

_I felt something move beside me. It was a girl about my age. She was part of them. I looked back and saw men waiting. I guess the girls were the ones who got the food. _

_I shivered and she looked into my eyes. Her eyes widened and when she grabbed hold of me, I whimpered._

"_Please, don't eat me. please." She looked behind me and a boy was there behind me. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They started arguing, they both took hold of each arm. I was crying._

"_Stop! You're hurting me." I said and as soon as she heard that, she glared at the boy and tugged me harshly to her side. I whimpered and grabbed onto her. They kept discussing in a language I didn't know. _

_She looked towards a man. He had a type of stick with a sharp edge. My eyes widened as he came forward. He looked about 16._

_He said something to her and she argued back. Then with authority in her voice she said something sharply. He nodded, defeated. Another girl, with blonde hair popped up. I screamed but the girl with brown hair shushed me and soothed me. _

"_Sweetie, she's going to give you something to help you, okay? Please drink it, we are not going to hurt you." She said softly._

_I drank what the blonde gave me and I wiped the water from my face. With that I felt something happening to my body, but it wasn't painful. I watched behind her as the ship was sinking slowly, with my family in it. We went under water where she cared for me. After I was healthy she took me to the surface and put me on a boat. She dragged me to some docks where my home was. She kissed my forehead and left. After that I always came back, trying to find her. I gave up after a while, feeling alone. I never saw her since._

I snapped back to reality. Rose's eyes flashed to me.

"I guess we are even." She said. I smiled and shook my head.

"It was nothing. I would've done it even if I didn't know you.

I washed the soap off of her. I was holding back tears.

Rose got out of the water. She was beautiful and she grew up. Her hair was hiding her chest. I raised my eyebrow.

"The seashells were too small." She muttered looking away. I laughed. She glared playfully at me but her face softened. She took me in her arms and I broke down.

"Why did you leave me?" I sobbed.

She took a deep breath. "When you came, a huge scandal was made," she began, "my father was angry, but he took a liking in you when you stayed for that time. You grew on my parents, but it wasn't enough. If we didn't follow the rules, then who would?" she said and then continued. "That's why we didn't say our names and talked in our native language. You were young and I fought for your case."

"Who knew you were a lawyer." I interrupted and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," she said, "I said that you were young, that humans wouldn't believe a five year old about stories that they would make up and play around with others. The council agreed because we knew how the humans lived." She paused. "I was sent to leave you since I was the one that brought you. It broke our hearts and I know my parents still think about you." She sighed.

"Maybe it can change. But now I don't know how." She said.

I nodded and wiped my tears. "I wish I could go back."

"You can."

I stared at her. "How?"

"Do you know Adrian?" I was confused. How did she know him?

I nodded slowly. "And his lover?" she said.

I nodded again, which reminded me. "Oh yeah! They're engaged!"  
"What?!" she shot up and crashed to the floor. I giggled and grew nervous. She huffed and sat up.

Dimitri came in, looking alert. He took in the scene and I glared at him and pointed to the door. He took in my puffy red eyes. He was determined to stay, I saw that. He glared towards rose and started walking to her. She hissed and bared her teeth. I stood in front of her and he stopped.

"out." He sighed and walked out, slamming the door.

Rose looked after him, sadly.

I knew something was going on between them and if he decided to go with her, then I would let him.

She sighed and looked at me. "You've got to get me out of here." She said. I nodded sadly, this was probably the last time I would see her.

"Don't worry, we won't move if they don't find out. They are used to me disappearing for a while. They know I like long swims. I'll come visit." She said gently.

"So about Adrian," she started. "When did this happen?"  
"Last night. Why?"  
"Adrian visits us sometimes. The girl is a friend of mine. She's the one that gave you the potion." She explained.

I nodded. That explains a lot. She looked at me shocked and avoided me.

"It was a huge scandal too. But they got over it once they saw he wouldn't say anything. And she figured she could come up too." She shrugged. I nodded.

"I'll be right back."I said and locked the door with the key. I walked off to fine the couple and Ivan.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Disgust

**Sorry guys! Thanks for the reviews, I haven't been able to update due to homework.**

**I keep forgetting this: Richelle mead owns VA. I don't.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Dpov:**

I paced the room. _What have I done?_ These past few days have been crazy. Why didn't I stop them? Each day is more frustrating and painful. Ivan ignores me and is acting more like a servant than a friend. He keeps calling me your majesty. It's not the same. Lissa acts colder towards me. She's always ignoring me! She puts up a front when my family's around and that's it. She's mostly with Roza. I remember when I tried to visit her. She was pale. The water doesn't help much, but it does a little bit.

I sighed remembering what happened.

********************************flashback*********************************************

_I saw Lissa slip pass by me. She was checking up on the tank. It was going to be difficult sneaking it in, but was doing it at midnight. I assigned mason to guard when the tank was here. I slipped into the bathroom. There she was. She was sitting in the tub, her tail out, and relaxing in the water. Her eyes were closed. She was awake._

"_Hey, Lissa, back so early? I thought Ivan..." she trailed off as she opened her eyes. This made me fume. She jerked back as much as she can in the tub, water splashing around. Her fangs grew out and she barred them at me and hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes, but kept a distance. I know how fast she can move and leap out of the water. _

"_What do you want with Ivan?" I asked, glaring at her. What did she want? She was with me and all of a sudden she moves onto Ivan. _

_She was angry, no more than angry. Her nostril's flared as she breathed out. _

"_It's none of your business." She said in a low threatening voice. _

_I scoffed and walked towards her, not caring if she would leap out. Every word she says is a dagger to my heart. _

"_Yes it is. You are my business. I'm the one who discovered you-"_

"_wrong." she interrupted, voice still calm._

_I opened my mouth but she responded before I could._

"_I discovered you. I didn't let you die. I could've left you there but I didn't." she said._

_I rolled my eyes at her. "I bet you knew who I was, you probably just wanted the money and Lissa's place." _

_Her eyes flashed and she was getting angrier by the second. I was pushing it and I knew it._

_She scoffed. "I always wished I could get out of my kingdom, for freedom. But this is not what I had in mind." She said, gesturing around her. "And why would I want Lissa's place? I just saw your true colors." She sneered at me. "Plus, why would I want to be by your side in 'royalty' if that's the reason I wanted to get away from. And I need to go back." She finished, huffing. _

_I growled and grabbed hold of her hands. "That's your fault for getting into this mess." I snarled at her._

_Her eyes widened as she took in what I just said. She started fighting me, trying to get out of my reach. I knew what I just told her was a lie. I summoned her, I hurt her, and the jealousy was making me this way. _

_I fell into the tub. It was huge, thank god for that. I was all wet but I didn't care. I straddled her, making sure she couldn't move. She stopped struggling but she leaned away from me._

"_You're lying. I can see that. I spared you for a good heart, but I was wrong." those words stung me but she continued. "I saved your fucking life, risking mine. I did to you what I hadn't done to anyone else." My mind flashed back to the second time we met up. I bit my lip, holding back the moan. "And after a while, what did you do? You left me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I gave myself and opened up to myself. I should've kept away and listened to my fiancée." She snarled at me. I flinched at the word fiancée. Even though I knew he was like a brother to her._

"_Now let me go." Her words were strained. I didn't know how much this costed her to talk. My grip tightened. _

"_What do you want from Ivan?" I repeated again. Hurt flashed through her eyes as I acted like I didn't care what she just said. She covered it up with amusement. _

_She smirked at me as she looked into my eyes. She searched for a few seconds and smiled in satisfaction._

_She came closer to my ear. "I want to fuck him. I'm going to give myself completely to him. I know a way on how to turn human, if I'm going to be here, I might as well do that." My hand loosened a little bit and her hips pushed up into my pelvis. I moaned softly and her hand slowly reached down and into my pants. I felt myself harden at her touch. "I'm going to touch him like this." She breathed, stroking me. Its weird getting turned on about her talking about my friend. "And like this." She went faster, her nails scratching down my cock. I groaned. She softly kissed my neck and started sucking. I rolled my hips against her hand, trying to make her go faster. She squeezed and started pumping me with both hands. I was holding onto the sides of the tub. My head was in her neck, breathing her in and kissing her neck, leaving love bites. I panted and moaned against her neck. "I'm going to get down on my knees and suck him dry." She kept whispering, licking the outer shell of my ear. I shivered and thrusted my hips against her hands. "I'm going to lick, suck, and bite. Maybe even drink his blood. You remember that?" she asked as she closed her eyes moaning. I groaned, watching her. She licked her lips as I nodded. Her fangs lightly scratched at my neck, I shivered, remembering the pleasure that flowed through me when she drank my blood. But before she could sink her fangs, she pulled away a little. She went faster and rough against me. "Mmm and I'm going to hum against him, scream out his name as he comes down my throat." I was almost there and my breathing grew louder. "And he's going to do it just like this." She said just as she flicked her finger against my tip, I came. I groaned and came all over her hands. _

_She smiled sadly at me and pushed me off her. She wrapped her hands around her tail to her chest. She refused to look at me. I knew she was messing with me about Ivan. When she was touching me, I went faster with her because I could imagine her doing that to him, with his hands in her hair…._

_I reached out towards her but she jerked away. I heard her whispering to herself "I knew it," she kept repeating it. Her shoulders shook. I stared at her in shock. I never saw a siren cry. Adrian told us in his stories to cherish them, that their tears are strong. I don't know for what though. But what bothered me was that he said if you make a siren cry, you broke her. That the females are the toughest. I reached towards her again, getting out of the tub. She jerked again. "Get out and lock the door, tell Lissa I want to be alone." She whispered. I walked out and did as she requested. I wasn't me; I was just a shell after that happened. _

I broke her. The thought keeps going through my head. I was in the balcony, watching Lissa, Adrian, Sydney, and Ivan talking happily. I don't know what for though. I sighed depressed. My family's out of the country, tending some business. They did it as I can't right now and because I wasn't king yet. Only a few more months. The palace was empty. I sent most of the guardians with them, telling them I was fine. They walked inside. I sighed. I missed rose. Ever since what happened, she stopped talking. She wouldn't even talk to Lissa. I heard Lissa say to Ivan before that rose keeps scrubbing at her skin that it looks like she feels disgusted. I shuddered. I can't believe I did that to her. I heard them walk inside and Sydney went in first.

**Rpov:**

I felt disgusting. How could I do that? How could I let a man break me? I ignored him for about 2 weeks. Sydney tells me it's chaos down at my place. My father is looking at every place they could find. He sent guards out in the sea. They are worried. My mother's been a shell. She just looks like she isn't there. She spends her time in bed while my dad is out worrying, with bags in his eyes. I teared up.

What have I done? How could I have been so stupid? And I put him to a test to see if he could really care about me. I mean, I gave him a hand job while talking dirty to him about his friend. I shuddered in disgust, at myself. Men were always going to be men. But Sydney had a plan to get me out of here. I didn't have to see him again. my heart swelled at dropped at the same time.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Me or him?

**Thanks for your patience! It's also hard updating seeing as I keep posting up the wrong chapters. **

**Chapter 10:**

**Rpov:**

I looked up as Sydney walked in. she smiled at me sadly. I gave her a weak smile.

I grew extremely pale since I got here. They put the tank in and they are slowly filling it up with sea water. I refused to go in there. The fucking bastard made me cry. I was broken. All because of one man. I took a deep breath. I looked over at her; in her eyes I saw my reflection. I was pale, my hair was tangled and looked like a bird's nest, and I looked weak. Fragile and weak.

Is that how I really look like? Realization filled my face and Sydney began to smile. I was Rose fucking Hathaway; I'm not letting some man break the rest of me. I grew some color back and Sydney's smile widened. As if on cue, the rest barged in. Ivan, Adrian, and Lissa had a smile on their faces as I gained strength. Mia walked in. she found out about me a few days ago. Naturally, I was hostile against her. But I warmed up to her. She was nice and she was unsure about Dimitri. She was his friend. I didn't hold that against her and I told her. She thanked me. Honestly, I don't care about him anymore.

"Sydney, give me that damn potion." She grinned and handed me the vile. I drank it. I felt nothing. I groaned and glared at Sydney.

"What the fuck? I thought it would-"I gasped as I felt something stirring. Sydney smirked at me, but she looked worried. And Adrian looked pained.

I bit my lip, hard. I felt blood dripping in as I bit too hard. It wasn't painful, not like the one that's going on right now. I grabbed the edges of the tub and motioned everyone out. I hated them seeing me like this. They already have, but they are not going to see more. Ivan was reluctant. I moaned as I held back a scream and my body jerked from pain. I gasped as it relaxed a little. I couldn't help the small scream that was made in the back of my throat. Ivan looked upset and determined. He shut the door and walked over to me. He sat beside me, on the other side, holding my hand.

I panted as it relaxed again. He grabbed a towel and cleaned my lips. I clenched my teeth as it happened again.

"go." I moaned out.

"no." he said firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this. I'll be here to help you." I sighed and touched his cheek, his face leaned against my hand and he kissed it. I smiled. He used to be so joyful and funny. Carefree like me, but now he wasn't. Well that's what everyone says. He's like that with me. He's been my rock, my friend, these past few weeks.

I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes and pain rocked through my body. The pain was intensifying by each spasm.

After a few minutes, the pain got so bad that my body starting jerking and water splashed everywhere. I felt Ivan on top of me, holding me down. He hissed and moaned in pain when my tail jerked his back. I gasped; my tail felt like it was ripping apart. I was covered in sweat when it was over. Ivan was pouring water over me. I screamed at my final spasm. I laid there panting. I looked at Ivan. He was wet. I smiled at him.

"Your shirt is wet." I raised his shirt over his head and at that time, Dimitri came bursting into the room.

**Dpov:**

I paced the room as everyone filed out of the bathroom. I was worried. Everyone looked as if they were on a mission. I sat on my bed, across from the bathroom. Ivan didn't come out.

I heard a muffled moan. I stiffened. Please don't let it be what I think it is. I saw Lissa walk by with a pair of clothes, looking anxiously at the door and walked out again.

I heard Roza moan again. "go." She moaned out. Most of it was muffled. I grew angry. First with me, now him. I clenched my fists. I listened for more but nothing happened. I heard Ivan hiss and moan. That's it. I barged in and froze at the site. Rose was beautiful, she was different and her long hair was covering her body. She was raising Ivan's shirt when her eyes met mine. Pain filled through me. She wasn't messing with me. I ran a hand through my hair harshly. Then I met Ivan eyes. He was sitting between her legs.

_Legs? _But before he or I could respond, I grabbed him roughly and pulled him up and slammed him into the wall.

"You think you can come here and get her?" I spoke roughly in my native language. He grew angry.

"Why do you care? You wanted nothing with her and you left her. You abandoned her once you got with the _princess._" He spat out. I knew he didn't have anything against her though.

"I had to!"

"You could have at least warned her! When I saw her, she was broken. I saw it in her eyes. "I froze and he pushed me back. I heard water sloshing. "Then when she thought you tricked her, she was devastated. You were breaking her heart with every little thing you did. If you really care for her, then you would've done something and you wouldn't have kept her like this." He gestured around him. I grew angry and punched him. He slid across the bathroom and slumped against the wall.

"Stop it!" Roza cried. She got out of the tub with wobbly legs. She slipped and I was about to get her but she crawled towards Ivan. He looked out of it and he took her in. so did I. her hair was covering most of her. Her curves, her breasts, her hips. I licked my lips and Ivan glared at me. He picked up his shirt and wrapped it around her.

She looked up at me and glared at me. I was shocked. Was she choosing him over me?

I stepped forward and she hissed at me. I smirked at her in amusement.

"You're human remember?"

She growled out in frustration and struggled to get up. Ivan helped her.

"You're a fucking ass." Wow. No one has ever spoken to me like that. "I was stupid to think you cared about me, but it ends now. I will not tolerate you. If I had my way I would've left and never used your palace." She spat out, breathing hard.

"You're stupid if you think I'm a whore and would go off with the next man I see." I was about to protest but she cut me off. "I'm done." She said quietly. I stood there, stunned.

"What do you mean?" I walked forward, but she took a few steps back.

"I'm not going to be your _mistress."_ She spat the word out.

I flinched.  
"Go make an heir with Lissa." She said and walked out with shaky legs, Ivan helping her.

I sat there for a while and Mia came in. she stopped when she saw me and tsked. I rolled my eyes at her and she sat next to me.

"You were an ass." Great, I was waiting for some advice and this is what I get.

"thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You need to let her go." She said softly. "if she comes back, then she was yours."  
I groaned and fisted my hair. "She did come back! That's what bothers me. She came back and I threw her away. I treated her like my mistress, basically fucking her every time I wanted to." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Mia didn't respond. "Go after her." She said. I looked up.

"I can't she's probably going to leave." I sighed again.

"You think she's going to leave in the middle of the day."

It clicked. Wow I was stupid. I got up. "That a boy." She smacked my ass and I walked away laughing.

I ran through the corridors and ran past Adrian. I saw Lissa come out of a room. I slowed to a walk.

She glared at me and stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going? Haven't you hurt her enough?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "So she's in here?" I gestured towards the room. She panicked but covered it up smoothly.

"No, Sydney is in there, rose is getting ready. She's in a different room." With that she turned her nose up and walked away. I chuckled and shook my head. I heard her laughing and I waved at her.

She shook her head and smiled. She left. I looked around and walked into the room. It was empty and I noticed the light on in the bathroom. I smiled as I heard water splashing. She was singing softly. I started undressing and locked the door. I walked towards the bathroom; I was going to have her. I was going to beg for her forgiveness. And I was going to love her.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Free

**Chapter 11:**

**Dpov:**

I pushed the door open. There she was, sitting in the bath tub, looking healthier. Her feet were propped up and water and soap ran down her legs as she bathed.

I walked in, in only boxers. She glanced up and looked down, like I wasn't even there. Soap covered up most of her body, so she didn't care.

"Rose," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

She didn't even look up. "For what?"  
"I was stupid." I muttered. "And I'm sorry I abandoned you. You deserved better and I regret it. But I couldn't do anything about it. I was engaged! And so are you. You're going to produce an heir with you _fiancée."_ I sneered out. "And you were a siren; I'm not going to marry you or anything like that."

She gave a harsh laugh and she startled me. I've never heard anything so cold, I shuddered.

"You honestly thought I would marry you? I knew it couldn't happen. My father is the same as me. He's stubborn and once he puts his mind on something, he doesn't change his mind. I'm the same. And I just wanted someone to talk to, it's not like I was going to be pregnant with you. It's impossible. It was just a fling." I flinched. She sighed. "it doesn't matter. You left. Do you know how hurt I was? I was a shell and I didn't have the heart to plan my own wedding." She sighed again. "it doesn't matter, it's my fault." Now I just felt confused. "I should have never gotten involved with you."  
she regrets it. She hates me. "I'm sorry," I said wuietly. "I was stupid."

She looked up. "excuse me? what was that?"  
I glared at her. "I said I was sorry."

"no after that, I didn't ehar you." She pulled on an innocent face.

"I. was. stupid." I spit out in clenched teeth. She smirked at me and leaned back.

I took off my boxers and slid in the water, my legs around her.

**Rpov:**

I felt as he slid behind me. I didn't stop him, this was the last time I was going to see him. I felt something strange. Like loss and something else. What was it?

I leaned against his back and laid my hands on his legs. I sighed.

"I don't regret it." I whispered.

He tensed, then relaxed. I smiled. We wrapped his arms behind me and I leaned against him. It wasn't sexual. Besides, he's seen me already.

Dimitri grabbed some soap and started massaging it into my scalp. I moaned softly, it felt so good and I was so tense for tomorrow. I hope Dimitri doesn't know.

He shifted and scooted back a little, I leaned farther back, into him. His hands shot out to my hips and pushed me a little forward. I turned around, confused.

"What's wrong?"  
He cleared his throat, not meeting my eyes, a faint blush on his face.

"nothing." He said voice hoarse.

It clicked. He was uncomfortable and kept shifting. I laughed and his head shot up, looking at me. His face reddened.

"Do you need cold water?" I asked laughing, but I was sincere.

He shook his head. I decided to make it better for him; I turned and leaned away from him, leaning against the other side of the tub. He looked confused and reached for me. I let him and relaxed again against him.

"It's not necessary; I know how to control myself." I scoffed at that and I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

He continued massaging my scalp. He grabbed a basin and poured water over my head, rinsing the soap out.

"I always loved your hair." He murmured, his fingers going through it, I smiled.

"I know."

He lathered my body with soap, careful not to touch me. His hands went to my back.

"Why are you so tense?" he asked, his fingers digging in. I moaned softly, leaning my head back on his shoulder as my muscles smoothed out and relaxed. He got bolder and went lower. I started nibbling on his ear, he moaned softly. I turned around in his arms, straddling him. It's still a little bit weird having legs. At least I could properly walk now.

His hands went to my thighs and he massaged them, going higher and higher. I gasped as he touched me between my legs. A weird sensation flashed through my body and down to my core. I moaned at the feeling and rubbed against him, trying to relieve it. His grip tightened and bucked against my hips. I stopped and he looked confused. It clicked.

"Its okay, it's normal." I nodded and his fingers grazed me. I jerked and felt something wet, but it wasn't water. He moaned at the feeling and moved his hips against mine. I moaned at the friction, my hands going into his hair and pulled. He groaned and grabbed the basin, rinsing us and he got up with me in his arms. He stepped out and laid me onto the bed. The silk comforter was smooth against my skin.

His fingers traveled down again and he touched me again. I moaned and his fingers went in me. What the fuck? But I didn't complain, the feeling was so good. I grabbed onto the head board and was basically riding his fingers. He went slowly at first, letting me get used to it but then he added another finger. I gasped at the pressure and urged him to keep going. His fingers slipped out. I gasped and was about to protest when his fingers came slamming in. I screamed, clutching his back. I moaned and panted against him.

"Dimitri…. I feel something." I gasped out as something tightened in my stomach.

Dimitri groaned and licked my ear. "Let go."

A few more pumps and I did. I moaned his name and he took his fingers out. He licked them up as something was on his fingers.

I stared at him and took his hand. I stared into his eyes as I got his finger and sucked on it. I let it go with a pop, but not after nibbling it. His eyes were dark with lust as he watched me.

"Mmm," I moaned, closing my eyes. "So good." I breathed out and bit my lip, looking at him under my eyelashes. His control snapped and he slammed me onto the bed. I gasped and shivered at his look. I decided to tease him. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair, the slid down over my breast. I pulled at my nipples, twisting and pulling. I moaned, imagining them as Dmitri's hands.

One hand slipped down, to my center and I attentively stroked myself. I gasped at the feeling; I felt pleasure, but not the type Dimitri brought me. I moaned louder and my fingers worked their own mind. I gasped as I pushed in a finger and then added more. I felt a slight pain, but continued. I pushed myself further and I went faster against me. I heard Dimitri groan, I opened my eyes and he had his jaw clenched, and the sheets in his fists. He was watching my fingers. He reached forward and added some of his fingers, his were longer and he reached deeper.

I moaned louder, "oh… Dimitri….." I gasped as I felt pain in my fingers, my nails were growing. They sharply grew and touched a nerve. I screamed when I came, panting and clutching Dmitri's back. I took out my fingers and he did the same. He grabbed my hand and slowly licked them, his tongue sweeping out and taking long licks. He cleaned them and let them go with a pop. I moaned and clutched my jaw. His eyes were alarmed.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" I nodded and looked into his eyes. I curled my lips back and his eyes widened when he saw my fangs. I smiled and my tongue swept over them. I actually missed them and it's been a long time since I drank. Dimitri knew this too.

He trailed kisses down my neck, his hands going down my back and landing on my ass. He squeezed them and I groaned against his neck. My arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. He laid me down and he trailed down my chest. He suddenly bit roughly on my breast and I screamed out. I could feel him smirking and my eyes rolled in the back of my head and he sucked and marked my breasts. I moaned as he palmed the other one. I panted against his neck and when he bit me again, pulling me, my hands scratched sharply down his back. He hissed at the pain, but moaned in pleasure.

Who knew he liked it rough? I smirked as I thought.

My hand trailed down his chest, smearing him from his blood. I flipped up over and slid down his body, cleaning him with my tongue. His eyes widened when he saw the blood. His eyes never left mine as I kissed his hard chest and took a finger nail, making a gash on his chest. He gasped in pain and almost yelled in pleasure when my tongue closed the wound. His blood was rich and it tasted great.

I roughly yanked his dick and he moaned out, his hands going to my hair.

I pulled away and he took the opportunity to flip us. He looked in pain as he started lining up to my entrance.

"What's wrong?"  
"This is going to hurt a little."

I nodded, encouraging him. He plunged into me. I screamed at the pain and he kissed the few tears away. It wasn't that bad, sirens were in much more pain when it happens. I'm not even going into that.

He pulled back to look at my face and I moaned out at the friction he made. He paused and moved again. I moaned softly, whimpering. I bit my lip, and he took himself out then plunged into me again. I but my lip again, muffling my moan. He groaned.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you."

I moaned out and he did the same thing, I screamed. I felt him get harder. He started moving slowly at first.

"Dimitri….. Faster….please….ungh….harder." I panted against him. He groaned loudly and grabbed onto the headboard. He lifted himself up and slammed into me. I screamed at the force.

"Yes…" I gasped out. I rocked my hips against him, seeking my release. I licked a bead of sweat of his neck and moaned.

"You taste so good."

He moaned. "How?"  
"Like honey and clovers, I love it." I panted. He pushed harder against me,

"What else?" he asked.

"I love how you moan…. Oh… damn…."

He almost screamed.

"Please, Roza," he groaned and craned his neck.

My eyes widened. I can't do this to him.

"Dimitri,"  
"please," he moaned out, eyes closed and thrusted faster.

I bit into him, he screamed. We came together and he fell against me.

I drank his blood, moaning. He panted and moaned.

I let go and licked his wound, closing it up.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

I realized what just happened.

"What about Lissa?" I asked quietly.

What if she loved him? I started panicking and I tensed up. He chuckled.

"We're just friends. I chose her because I knew her."

I relaxed and nodded.

Then what were we?

I waited till he was asleep and I woke up. My eyes snapped open and the moonlight peered through the window. I carefully got out of his arms. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you, I shouldn't, but I do. Farewell."

With that I changed into my clothes and set out to find the rest.

I sneaked through the halls and I saw mason.

What was he doing here?

I panicked but I knew he saw me already. He looked towards me and waved me off.

He walked towards me though. I walked backwards and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be afraid." He said.

He hugged me. He actually hugged me. I relaxed, but only a little.

He pulled back and he rubbed his neck.

"I really am sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." He looked away, not meeting my eyes. I smiled and hugged him. He looked surprised. I pulled back.

He looked over me and his eyes widened.

"How?"  
"I have a few secrets." He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"C'mon." we walked together towards the rest. Mason snuck us in the carriage without the guards noticing.

"The princess wants a midnight walk with Sydney, they can't sleep."

The guard nodded, letting us through. I sighed in relief and we raced against the sun as we rolled towards the back of the palace.

We reached the place in about ten to fifteen minutes.

We climbed out and we set out, towards the rocks. I turned around. Sydney was coming with me, saying she'll come back later. I never met Dmitri's family, seeing as they were on a trip about the coronation. I turned towards Adrian, I smiled.

"I'll see you later." He rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling.

I looked at Ivan. "Thank you, for being there." He nodded and he hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back.

I looked over at Lissa next. She launched herself at me and I caught her, laughing.

"I'll be back one day." She sniffed and nodded.

"I know you and Dimitri are so much more than we ever will be, but can you be my bride's maid?"

I stiffened then relaxed. I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll try; I do have my own wedding to do." She nodded and laughed. We talked about that already. Adrian was going to take her, but I don't want her there. She's going to have to go through that pain. She doesn't care. I looked towards mason.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." he said, and hugged me.

Sydney and I walked over to the rocks, the water hit us and we left ourselves go. I felt the transformation happen. It went smoothly without pain. I smiled and dived into the water. I laughed and shrieked as I did the cliché moves they do when siren jump out of the water. I waved at them and went under.

Off to face the family. I hold onto Sydney and together we swam off towards the palace. I wonder what Christian will think.

**Please review! This is the end and there will be a sequel!**


	13. Chapter 13 Gone

**Hey guys I thought I should add this!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Dpov:**

I woke up, with the sunshine blinding my eyes. I squinted and rolled over, my hand falling on the empty cold space next to me. My eyes snapped open and I shot up.

The room was empty, except for me. There was no one in the bathroom. She had left. Maybe she's off somewhere. I tried to believe that, but I knew she had left. I pulled some clothes on and I ran through the palace. It was early and no one was up. I searched everywhere and I couldn't find her.

I panicked and started to hyperventilate. I walked back to my room and took a cold shower, trying to calm down my nerves. I walked towards Ivan's room.

I heard him with Adrian.

"She left, she fucking left." He was drunk.

I kept listening.

"I helped her and I told her I loved her. I made love to her and then she leaves. I know she loves another." He spat angrily.

I stood there, shocked. She slept with him? I grew angry. Of course, she's a siren. One of the most feared creatures and they were deceptive.

I walked away.

How could she?

The one girl I actually gave a damn and they do this.

I chuckled harshly and went to my room. I paced and had enough. I threw my chair across the room. In a few hours, my room was a wreck. Nothing survived.

I sat against the wall, Mia and Lissa came in. they looked at me and gasped. My hands were bloodied too.

They sat next to me and we sat there for a long time. During that time, I made a decision. I was going to forget about her. No matter what.

We cleaned up and at night we burned the trash outside. We made a bonfire, we watched it burn. Ivan sat there, looking at it sadly. Deep in thought. She brought a lot of problems to us. To me, this was goodbye. Days passed and Ivan wasn't the same.

She left a mark on us; sometimes Lissa goes out to the beach and just stares toward the water.

It was quiet, it wasn't the same. My coronation was less than a year away. We put little effort towards the wedding. Months passed and Sydney and Adrian had gone. It's been a while since we last seen them. Their excuse was that they were going on a trip before the wedding. Adrian was soon going to be king too. He was the prince of Romania.

I sighed. Things have changed and they are still going to the worst. I haven't talked to Ivan. We had a falling out. It just left both us of confused. I sighed. Sometimes I go to the cove and I have never stepped into my own bathroom or where rose and I made love. Prohibited everyone. I lost it on Lissa once.

I tried to stay away from her; I hated how I treated her. My mother even has noticed it. She's been keeping an eye on us.

I have had it. I'm going to forget about her. I'm going to be king soon and pretty soon I'm not going to be able to have time to think about her.

A few months away from the coronation and the wedding, Adrian came back. He looked worried.

I heard Adrian and Lissa talking once.

"Has rose gotten married?" she asked, sorrowfully. I was about to walk away.

"no." Adrian said tiredly. "It was postponed."

I froze. She didn't go through it. A little hope rose from me, but then it was smashed into pieces.

"She's pregnant." My eyes widened and I gasped.

They looked towards me and got up quickly.

"Dimitri…" Lissa said carefully. She knew I loved her.

"Listen, man." I didn't listen. I gasped for air and collapsed.

I faintly heard them shouting and the last thing I saw was their concerned faces.

Rose was pregnant.

**Small chapter, but I thought it was enough for now. Please review and I'll update as soon as "wolf's cry" is done. It's hard handling 3 stories at the same time. **


End file.
